Galered
Galered is currently lead by Emperor Lucius Gandroff III and has prospered under his rule. Galered has a long though uneventful history and has unofficially existed since the end of the Middle Ages. Galered is a proud member nation of the Alliance The New Pacific Order and has been so for almost two years since its appearance on the world stage. Galered has done well with the New Pacific Order and Galeredian armed forces have served in many conflicts for the Order. General Information Galered is a medium sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Galered work diligently to produce Rubber and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Galered is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but will utilize Nuclear Weapons when they attain them. The military of Galered has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Galered allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Galered believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Galered will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Galered was originally a fortress of the Templar Knights in the Alps, south of Germany. It was built as a stash for a good portion of the Templar's immense wealth, but was otherwise unused. It was guarded by a very small group of Knights and was forgotten by all but the local Templar Master and his advisers. In 1307 when King Phillip of France started arresting Templar's en masse, a small group of Templars, lead by Templar Master Lucius Gandroff I and their families retreated to this secret stronghold. Once hidden here, the Templar were able to avoid detection and began to form a city. It was at this time Lucius I claimed this area of the Alps as Galered territory and was crowned Emperor Lucius Gandroff I. Using the Templar treasure stored there, Foradrech became a small but rich city. The Fortress was expanded farther into the Mountain as well as increasing the city out into the valley. Foradrech's population did not grow quickly but Foradrech became completely self sufficient. Galered slowly expanded through the years but remained in Foradrech Valley. This pattern continued until July 2008 when Galered entered the world stage and joined the New Pacific order.